1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electronic entertainment devices and relates more particularly to providing information via characters in a game environment.
2. Description of the Background Art
In electronic games, onscreen indicators are often used to provide information to a user. For example, cross-hairs may be used as an aid in aiming a weapon, floating objects or symbols may indicate the location of a hidden object, or arrows may point to the location of a target or indicate a desired direction of travel. These indicators may provide game performance data, indications, warnings, or some other type of on-screen information. Other examples of onscreen indicators may represent life or lives remaining, amount of strength or magic power, number of points accumulated, amounts of ammunition, types of weapons, completion of objectives, or number and type of objects gathered.
Such onscreen indicators provide useful information to a user; however, onscreen indicators are extraneous to the game environment, which typically represents some type of virtual world. Cluttering the screen with numerous indicators may distract the user from the virtual world of the game. Typically a user""s focus is on the main character that he or she is controlling. To observe most commonly-used onscreen indicators, the user must shift his or her focus away from the main character. This may result in distractions that detract from the user""s enjoyment of the game, subsequently resulting in less appeal of a particular game. This in turn affects the commercial success and desirability of a particular game.
In a game environment, the user typically controls the actions of a main character. The main character interacts with the game environment in various ways, for example, exploring the landscape, fighting enemies, collecting objects, or solving puzzles. The main character typically has one or more objectives to accomplish in order for the user to complete the game. In some games, other characters provide information to the main character via on-screen text boxes. In these games, the game play pauses while a caption appears on the screen with a text message for the main character. The user typically has to perform an action (e.g., press a button) to close the caption screen and continue game play. In some instances the user also must perform an action to initiate a xe2x80x9cconversationxe2x80x9d with another character. Interacting with game characters may obstruct a user""s view of his main character. Similarly, on-screen presentation of game data or information to a user may obstruct view of the primary game action or even reduce the user""s ability to complete objectives.
There are numerous problems with the conventional types and methods by which game information is presented to users. Obstructing views and perspectives in the game environment and inhibiting the user""s ability to accomplish game objectives reduce the user""s enjoyment and a particular video game""s appeal. Therefore, there is a need for providing information to users without incurring conventional problems associated with degrading the user experience and enjoyment of a game environment.
In accordance with the invention, a system and method are disclosed to implement providing game information via characters in a game environment. In one embodiment, the system of the invention includes a visual information module and an audio information module. The visual information module visually provides information via game characters, including a main character controlled by a user. In one embodiment, the visual information module monitors the position of the character in the game environment and visually provides game information to the user based on the position. In one embodiment, the visual information module provides game information by modifying a component of the character not under control of the user.
In one embodiment, the method of the invention includes monitoring a position of a character in the game environment, providing visual information to the user based on the position of the character in the game environment, the visual information being presented as a modification of the character, and providing audio information to the user based on the position of the character in the game environment, the audio information being presented as statements from another character.
Game information may include a variety of information such as life or lives remaining, amount of strength or magic power, number of points accumulated, amounts of ammunition, types of weapons, completion of objectives, or number and type of objects gathered. In games that are designed to immerse the user in a simulated or virtual environment, the invention provides timely and useful information to the user through character actions or audio hints. The invention provides information without detracting or distracting the user from the game environment.